meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
Nilani Adjarin
Nilani Adjarin= Elf Rogue/2 Experience: (not applicable) Gold: 20 gp and one fist-sized chunk Game: Planes, Brains, and Automatons Player: Rachel Ability Scores Combat Stats Hit Points: 11 hp Initiative: +5 Movement: 30 feet Saves Weapons/Armor Skills Feats * Melee Finesse - Use Dexterity bonus instead of Strength bonus for attack rolls with certain weapons. (light weapons, rapiers, whips, spiked chains) Racial Features Elf *+2 DEX, -2 CON *Immune to sleep effects. *+2 racial bonus to saves vs. enchantments *Low-light vision *Proficient with longsword, rapier, longbow, & shortbow *+2 racial bonus on notice and search checks *notice secret doors Class Features Rogue * Sneak Attack +1d6 * Trapfinding * Evasion (Lvl 2) * Trap Sense (Lvl 3) * Uncanny Dodge (Lvl 4) * Improved Uncanny Dodge (level 8) * Special Abilities (choices begin at 10th level) Languages *Common *Dark Elf Silent *Draconic *Elven *Gnome Vitals Age: ~100 Race: High Elf Gender: Female Height: 5' 11" Weight: 95 lbs Build: Malnourished, but recovering Hair: Light Ash-Brown Skin: Pale Eyes: Amber Habitual Dress: Leather Armor Distinguishing Marks: - Dominant Hand: Right Alignment: Neutral Good Description A tired-looking elf with light brown hair and amber eyes. She seems a bit fidgety. Personality Is initially suspicious of pretty much everything and everyone, but becomes very friendly towards people once she is sure they are not going to harm her. Tends to carry at least one weapon at all times. Harbors a decreasing antipathy towards the undead in general, which is being gradually replaced with a focused enmity towards a specific member of the undead. Only speeks when ABSOLUTELY necessary, and is a good listener. - Enjoys hearing others talk about their problems, stories, joys, fears, woes, foes, and other miscellaneous topics as long as they are related to the speaker or a person either the speaker, Nilani, or both know. Also enjoys hearing about things she knows little about (magic and the planes, for example). Is used to being alone, and may randomly wander off, but will almost never do so if it means leaving someone alone. Tends to look around for interesting objects or features in her current area when bored. Has made a habit of sticking her head partially into a room and looking up before proceeding into the room. Dislikes loud noises. - - Is rather malnourished at the moment. - Wears a white-and-yellow outfit that looks similar to a monk's robe and is inscribed with a moon-gear symbol in town, either when she's sure that she will not be causing trouble, or when she's sure she will not be ''caught'' causing trouble. - Makes considerably less gp than most rogues, as she feels absolutely horrible stealing from anyone she knows is a good person or anyone she considers her friend. (-) - Background Was once a member of a guild, but has not mentioned which one. May or may not be hunted by members of the aforementioned guild. Once had a kobold friend named Gamphrey. Has seen evidence of the brutal murder of at least one friend. Equipment=